The Letters
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: I got the idea after Rachel's letter in the Dark Knight. Batman was killed but he wrote letters before then to his closest allies, friends and family. In them he tells them things couldn't tell in real life. All of his feelings and thoughts about each one.
1. Chapter 1

**Flash**

Wally couldn't believe it. He was walking home from work in the Central City Police Department. But that wasn't why he was so depressed. It had been the news he had heard from Jonn' over the COM links.

Batman had died last night. He died because of the loss of blood due to their fight with Luthor. It was strange. They had always thought that he would be killed by Luthor due to what had happened in the Lord's universe. But of course it was Bats who went first. He had left in the Batmobile for the Batcave for medical attention and that was the last that they saw of him.

He entered his apartment and he crashed onto his couch. He was tired and heartbroken. He had lost one of his friends. He then noticed a white envelope on his couch. It had one word on the front, Wally. He then opened it and read the letter inside.

Dear Wally,

You're a good friend and a good man. And I hope you continue to be. Now that being said, you're aggravating, annoying and frustrating. I like you but I don't like your jokes and such.

But you're a good guy and despite all the aggravating things you do you always pull through. You're loyal, kind-hearted and always ready to laugh. Now it's time to be strong. You're young and naïve and it's time to grow-up. But you don't need to change who you are. You just need to be a little more mature.

And truth be told you've always been a good friend. And I hope you continue to be such to everyone else.

Your friend,

Bruce

P.S You succeeded in making me laugh ONCE when you slammed into your fist into the wall. After failing to make me laugh AGAIN.

P.P.S You're only funny when you're not trying.

Flash chuckled at that. Leave it to Bats to get the last laugh.


	2. Chapter 2 Green Lantern

**Green Lantern**

The pain of loss never truly goes away. John had known that for the longest time. While he and Bruce were never the best buddies but they were good friends and worked together reasonably well. He also had helped, in his own strange way, him and Shayera to sort out their relationship and get them together again. Now they were married and going to have a baby.

He was inside his room and he was getting ready to go to bed. He then noticed that there was an envelope on his dresser. He picked it up and it had one word on it, John. He opened it and read it.

Dear John,

Do yourself a favor and don't take what you have for granted. Shayera's a good woman, angry, but good and she's good for you. DON'T lose her.

Anyways, John, thanks for helping me get together with Diana. I wouldn't have had that if it wasn't for you. You helped me make my move and it gave me the most happiness I've felt for the longest time. Thanks for that.

Also thanks for just being a friend and being there for me. On the field and on the Watchtower. And you'll make a good father just don't treat them like soldiers. Treat them like 'I love and I know what best for you even if you don't understand'. Truth about boys, they're exhausting and will wear you out. It's just in their nature. Girls, I have no idea about so you're on your own with that one. Take care, John.

Your friend,

Bruce

P.S Boys' main two weaknesses are candy, mainly chocolate, and video games. Threaten to take them away and they'll do whatever you say. Trust me it works every time.

John reread the letter and smiled a little bit. Leave it to Batman to give him parenting advice.


	3. Chapter 3 Hawkgirl

**Hawkgirl**

She smashed another robot as she let out her rage. She was in the training room and she was burning off steam. Her eyes were red and tears were in her eyes. She was furious. It wasn't fair! Soon the robots stopped coming because she had smashed all of them.

Eventually she made it back to her room. She was still anger though but it had died down. Why was it that Batman had to die?! He was a good man and he should have lived to be an old man but it wasn't to be. He didn't deserve to be murdered by Luthor of all enemies. She sat on her bed and then noticed an envelope on her bed. It had one word on it, Shayera. She hesitated and then opened it. She then read the letter inside.

Dear Shayera,

You weren't the first person to prove me wrong but you were the first woman. You proved me wrong about the fact that people can change. I'll admit when you came back I was distrusting. I didn't think I could trust you again after the Thanigarian invasion. I didn't think that you had changed. But you had. You proved me wrong about the fact that traitors can change and become trustworthy.

Not mention you can still thump me at chess. I still don't get how you do it. I probably never will. But you were then and are now a good friend. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this when I was alive. And I'm sorry I won't live to see your son, Rex, grow-up.

With Blessing,

Bruce

P.S Boys are a handful. But their weaknesses are sweets and video games if you threaten them with taking them away then they'll listen to anything you say. Trust me, I've had three and it works every time.

Shayera had a smile and tears on her face. They had told the leaguers that she was pregnant a few days ago and Bruce and John immediately assumed it was a boy. She couldn't really blame them. They had seen the future after all. She was still upset but she was also happy.


	4. Chapter 4 Jonn'

**Jonn' Jonzz**

He had lost friends before but that never makes it hurt any less. Batman was complicated and hard to understand. But he didn't have to be a telepath to know that Batman cared. He just entered the Monitor room and he stayed watch. Then he saw an envelope with one word on it, Jonn'. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Jonn',

I didn't trust you at first. It wasn't just the fact that you didn't look human. I didn't trust Superman at first either. But you proved to be a good friend and ally. And I was wrong to distrust you.

You've always had a word of wisdom to share and know what's best for us. You're more than willing to do what it takes to keep us safe and well despite your own safety. You've been the consular to us and a guide. I'll miss you.

Your friend,

Bruce

Jonn' gave a small smile. He knew he read Bruce's mind right in those rare moments. It had told him that he cared.


	5. Chapter 5 Superman

**Superman**

One day after returning from another mission Superman returned to his apartment. He changed into his pajamas and then closed the window. After he closed it he sighed, and moved his hand to cover his face. He was very tired and exhausted; it had been a long day. That's when Superman noticed that there was an envelope on the floor on top of the rug that was right in front of his bed. He then went over and picked-up the envelope; it had no address or stamps it just had one word on the side that didn't have the seal on it, Clark. He then opened the envelope and took out of it a piece of paper and began to read, in his head, this letter.

Dear Clark,

If you are reading this then I have died and you're still alive. What I wrote you before then I promise to you is true now and will always be true. You have been, and always will be, a brother to me. Clark, you have always been there for me and have had my back no matter how bad things got or how annoying I was to you.

And the truth is despite our differences I have nothing but respect for you and when you 'died' it hurt. I didn't want to believe you were dead because I care about you and I didn't want to lose family again. It wasn't because science said you couldn't be dead, even though that helped prove my point, it was because I refused to believe that you were dead and gone forever.

The reason why I am writing this and not telling you this is because, as you know, I'm terrible with talking about my feelings. So now I am writing to you and hoping you read and receive this letter. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this when I was alive. Good-bye Clark.

Bruce

Superman reread the letter three times before stopping to think. It looked like Bruce's handwriting but how could he be sure that this is how his best friend felt? But then he realized that no one could write how Bruce felt except Bruce. Not even Alfred knew what Bruce felt about everyone. And now, and in his own handwriting, Bruce had confessed that he cared about Clark as a brother not a teammate. _'_ _Even in death you can still surprise me.'_ Clark thought. He looked down at the bottom and saw a P.S.

P.S Take care of Lois. I mean it! I may be dead but you'd better take care of her or I'll know and I'll skin your hid when you get here.

Clark chuckled to himself. ' _That's the Bruce I remember.'_


	6. Chapter 6 Batgirl

**Batgirl**

Barbara had been crying a lot in the past few days. She had lost her mentor, teacher and father figure. He had always been there for her and the others. He never gave up on her even when she was paralyzed he never gave up trying to get her a cure. He was the reason her father had made it home some nights. He was the reason she had become the well-trained hero she is today. He was the reason she was no longer in a wheelchair. She should've been there for him but she wasn't. He was always there for her but why is it she wasn't there when it mattered?

She was in her and her father's home. She was always the first to come home after work since she needed to get ready for her night activities. She then noticed two envelopes on the living room table. They both only had one word on them. One was Jim and the other was Barbara. She opened the envelope and read her letter.

Dear Barbara,

It's been an honor to watch you grow not just in your Batgirl career but also although out your life. While Jim had always brought you along before you were Batgirl you didn't become close to me until you became Batgirl. You've been like a daughter to me all throughout your career as both Batgirl and Oracle.

Now here's my advice to you. Don't become bitter and cold. Continue to be the sweet, kind-heart, no-nonsense tolerance woman that I knew before I left. You're a great woman and a dangerous one in your own right. It was an honor fighting and working beside you. And you always cheered me up every time I saw a smile on your face. Stay cheerful and remember we can't stop everything. But we can endure everything.

Sincerely, your friend and mentor,

Bruce

Barbara had a smile and tears on her face. She felt a little better after reading the letter knowing that Bruce was still teaching her. Even in the face of death.


	7. Chapter 7 Robin

**Robin**

 **I'm using the Tim from The New Adventures of Batman. Just F.Y.I.**

Tim didn't cry but he was hurting. He wasn't angry or vengeful or anything like that. He was just upset. He was only twelve and he had the lost the only real father he had ever had. He knew it was a possibility but he never expected it to happen. Bruce had always seen larger than life and too stubborn to die. But that didn't stop him from dying.

Tim didn't want to talk to anyone about it. It just hurt too much and he was still getting use to the idea that he was gone. Tim went into his room and noticed that there was an envelope on his bed. It only had one word on it, Tim. He picked it up and opened it and read his letter.

Dear Tim,

You've been a son to me for almost as long as you've been here. It's been a privilege watching you grow and I'm sorry I won't be able to see you become the great man I know that you'll be.

Now here's my advice to you. Don't become me. Hold up to the ideals but don't become me. And don't sink to the level I sank to. Stay strong, but not be cruel. Be a better man than me. I know you will be, Tim. And you always have and will be the better man.

Love, now and forever,

Bruce

Tim smiled for the first time in days. He then sighed.

"You're wrong, Bruce," Tim said to no one. "You were always the better man. Because you showed us the greatest that we can be. And that one man really can change the world."


	8. Chapter 8 Commissioner Gordon

**Commissioner Gordon**

He didn't find out that Batman was dead for a while. But when he did he grieved silently. He missed his friend but he grieve silently and so that they knew he was hurt and not to bug him about it too much. He had known Bruce for years; it was hard to believe he was gone now.

He still remembered the day that he had first met Bruce. He never forgot the day that he had taken a witness statement from an eight year boy who had just lost his parents. It had broken Jim's heart to see that poor kid lying there, hurt and crying. Jim had come around since then to check up on Bruce even now when he was an adult.

When he first met Batman it was a different story. It was at a time when he was a Sergeant and he was just trying to help clean the city in anyway he could. But Batman was doing more than trying he was doing. It was always clear from the beginning that Batman trusted him although he didn't know why. Soon enough they were partners and they had taken down the big guns of the drug runs.

He didn't know when exactly he had known that Bruce was Batman but he never cared. It never truly mattered who he was; it just mattered that he was there and there to save them. He was what they needed and now he was gone.

James Gordon opened the door to his home and he sat down on the couch. It was late and Barbara was probably asleep. He then noticed an envelope on the living room table. It had one word on it, Jim. He picked it and read it in the lamp light.

Dear Jim,

You've been one of the greatest allies and friends that I ever had. I've never had the chance to really thank you for all that you've done for me over years. So, thank you. For comforting me in the alley, saving me from myself, trusting me and for all the early morning coffee on New Year's. Thank you for all the things you've done. For this city and for me.

Do you think you could do one more thing for me, Jim? Keep Gotham safe. Don't let our efforts go to waste. Show them that the police are strong too. Show them like you show me that we all can be heroes.

Your Friend,

Bruce

A smirk crept up onto Jim's face. He then went to his bedroom and placed the letter in his top dresser drawer. "Don't worry, Bruce. It won't be."


	9. Chapter 9 Nightwing

**Nightwing**

Nightwing, a.k.a Dick Grayson, had just finished doing the training course and was now heading to his room in Titans Tower. Once he reached his room the door auto-manically opened and he went inside and the door auto-manically closed behind him. He sighed. He was exhausted but it beat being angry. He still couldn't get over the fact that Bruce was dead. At least he had gone down fighting and not of old age. It would have been what he had wanted. It is still hurt though.

Then he noticed an envelope on his bed. He went to his bed and noticed the envelope only had one thing on it and that was the name Dick. He picked it up and opened it. Then he read it.

Dear Dick,

Where do I even start? You're a great man and one I've been proud to know and watch grow up. It's still hard for me to believe that you're an adult some times.

The truth is I love you. And have for the longest time. And I'm proud of the man you've become and I missed you when you left. But I'm glad you did. It was better for you and it's where you met Starfire and I know you love her. And I'm glad you found a woman like her. She's a rare one and don't take what you have with her for granted.

Anyways, I know what you're thinking. You'll think you should have been there and stopped it but there's nothing you could have done. What you can do is move on and cherish what you have with others. Don't forget the past but don't live in it.

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in life. But I stink at talking about feelings you know that all too well. Goodbye, my son.

Love now and always,

Bruce

Dick had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. How long ago was this written? How long had Bruce hidden this? Dick then realized it didn't matter. The truth in the letter was good enough for him although minutes later he was in the Titans living room checking on the computer to see if Bruce Wayne's handwriting matched the handwriting in the letter.


	10. Chapter 10 Alfred

**Alfred**

Alfred was ready for a good tea break. He had just finished placing the letters at each person's place. Getting the letters to the Watchtower without being noticed was pretty hard but he had gotten each letter to the right person. Now he was going to have some tea and read the letter Bruce wrote to him.

Alfred was there in his master's final moments as he tried to save Bruce but it was in vain. It was his time. But before he died he told him to send out the letter he had written to the leaguers and the others. He also placed something in one of them causing it to have blood smears on the envelope and it broke Alfred's heart delivering it. He knew what it was and it hurt.

The manor felt empty even when Tim was there. At that point though, Tim was at school. He had already read his letter and he was glad that he received it and it helped lessen his grief. But Alfred hadn't had time to grieve over the loss of his son. He told himself he wouldn't do it until he had forefilled his master's final wishes.

He was outside sitting on a lawn chair with a cup of hot tea. He drank some of it and then he stopped to read his letter. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Alfred,

I just want to say thank you for all the things you've done for me. You were there for me after I had lost my parents and have become a father to me. You picked me up when I fell and you've stitched me up more times than I can remember. Thank you for your criticism and for knocking sense into me when I need it. Thank you for the meals, even though I'd let them get cold half the time if not more. Most of all thank you for staying with me through thick and thin. When I was at my highest and my lowest you were there and I can never say or write how much I appreciated it. Thank you, father.

Love, your son,

Bruce

Alfred had tears streaming down his face. He missed him now more than ever. But he also felt some joy remembering that he had done his job right.


	11. Chapter 11 Wonder Woman

**Wonder Woman**

Diana was just returning from the Watchtower's kitchen. She was still holding back tears. She wouldn't let herself cry in public. She was an Amazon and she would stay strong. She opened the door to her room and went inside. She sat on her bed and then noticed an envelope next to her. It only had one word on it, Princess. She opened the envelope and took out the letter. There was blood on the seal of the envelope and some inside and on the back of the letter.

Dear Princess,

Out of all the letters I've written to the others I've had to change yours the most. Especially since the Circe incident.

Listen, I don't regret what we did. I never did and even before that I loved you. I don't know when it started but that never really mattered to me. I've loved you for the longest time and I'm glad we got to have those moments before I died. You're an amazing woman what you saw in me I'll never know but you saw something worth while. Something I didn't even know I had. You made me feel at peace for the first time in years and you made me feel loved.

I'm sorry I had to go before I got to ask you that question. But I just want to let you know that my heart always has been and always will be yours.

Love, yours now and always,

Bruce

Diana couldn't hold back the tears so she let them fall. Then she pulled the other thing that was in the envelope. She pulled out a beautiful, white diamond ring. She then cried her heart out. She cried for the loss of what could have been and what might have been.


End file.
